1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small portable dust collector.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional dust collector is so designed as to collect dust or waste materials in a dust collecting chamber provided inside a machine. Therefore, the maximum amount of dust which can be collected thereby is limited. Especially in the case of collecting waste materials such as wood chips or shavings formed during woodworking, which are relatively bulky and loose, the dust collecting chamber is quickly filled up with the waste materials, and therefore it must be emptied frequently. This process of discharging the waste material is rather troublesome.
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 4358/1983 has disclosed a dust collector which is so designed that two bags are provided for receiving dust from a dust sucking section, and, when one of the two bags is filled up with dust, a damper is operated to allow the other bag to receive the dust.
The conventional dust collector thus designed is advantageous in that the bag filled up with dust can be replaced by a new one without stopping the dust collector. However, it is still disadvantageous in the following points. In the case of collecting waste materials such as wood chips or shavings, the bag is soon filled up with them. That is, the frequency of exchanging the bag is relatively high. Furthermore, the replacement of the bag is troublesome, a number of bags must be prepared, or special bags must be designed for the dust collector. Moreover, since dust and waste materials are collected together with air, the dust and waste materials thus collected is bulky in the bag, thus taking time and labor for removal and disposal.